Beneath the Persimmon Tree Gin x Rangiku
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: What happened when Gin left with Aizen and how did Rangiku take it? Will it be too much for her to live with.


**"Beneath the Persimmon Tree"**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :( I only write out of boredom  
NOT BETAED  
Spoilers: Aizen's Betrayal  
Rated T for suicide and alcohol  
Inspiration for this story "Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss *good song but I don't own it either listen to it while you read if your lost and I know that I put Rangiku as the "guy" in the song and Gin as the "female" I did that on purpose based on the situation :) *  
Enjoy,  
R.

* * *

He left her just like that without a note he just left leaving her in the rain and then he was gone..he left with Aizen and just like that he was gone...just gone no note no nothing.  
The days passed by with no word from him. The days meant nothing to her anymore not even when her friends and captain could figure out what was wrong with the kind hearted energetic ginger. Rangiku could not understand why Gin would just leave her after all that they had been through together. Unable to cope with what he had done she turned to an old friend alcohol.

This was nothing new to the buxom woman no matter how much she drunk she couldn't get him out of her mind. There he was smiling with his fox like grin with his eyes close under the persimmon trees. The years went on without him returning. She waited and waited for him to comeback but alas he never did so finally she had enough and she could take no more.

She decided right then and there that she would wait no longer for him. That week before she went to the human world and retrieved a gun, it was a small hand held with two bullets, more than enough for what she had planned for it. That night she retired to her room early after turning down a trip to the local bar with a few of her fellow lieutenants. Locking her door she went to the kitchen and pulled out the other thing that she had retrieved from the human world, a bottle of whiskey. Sighing she opened the bottle and took a drink, she winced at the intense sting of the stronger liquid. After another drink she grabbed a pen and jotted down a note on a piece of paper that she took with her.

Downing another drink the ginger grabbed the gun that she had hidden in her night stand. Looking down at the cold metal she smiled…clutching the note in her left hand close to her heart.  
"Rangiku what are you thinking…RANGIKU!" yelled Haineko, her zanpakutō, inside her head. She heard the voice in her head who was saying "Okay then fine leave. Leave… just like he did what do I care anyhow, since I know that you won't listen to me."

The ginger bit her lip and put the bottle to her mouth again taking a long drink before setting the bottle next to her and holding the gun to her head and pulling the trigger…she had finally found her way out.  
The sound of the gun was heard throughout the Seireitei causing her captain to rush to the scene and find his lieutenant dead. There she lay with a smile of rapture upon her face with a note clutched in her left hand. The writing on the paper splattered with her blood said:

**_ "Dear Ichimaru Gin,_**  
**_ Until I die._**  
**_ I will always love you._**  
**_ ~ Matsumoto Rangiku" _**

They buried her the next day it was a sad chilly event no one spoke, but they knew why she did this, they knew that she died because she could not handle life without Gin…she loved him even if he was a traitor. As they laid her body into the slightly frozen snow covered ground beneath the persimmon tree, they didn't notice a lone figure standing in the shadow walk away.

It's been almost three years since his love had took her own life and still he couldn't forget the way she had smiled at him, hugged him filled his life with meaning. How she turned into the center of his whole world the only reason he even risked capture to sneak back into the Seireitei and watch her smile and act care free without letting anyone know that she was troubled, not even the one that was blamed for her unfortunate end. When she left all he could do was move through his personal hell in an unbroken cycle.

Aizen saw that his follower was fading, closer it came to the three year mark, sighing he pulled out a bottle he had retrieved from the world of the living and attached a note to it, before leaving it in Gin's living quarters.

Gin emerged from the Garganta in to the silent cold grey morning dressed in his old captain's uniform, at the border of the graveyard that his angel was buried in. Holding the present he had received. He stumbled over to the marker of her grave. There he sat down and to a drink from the bottle while pulling out a picture of them on a date.  
Smiling he opened his normally closed eyes and whispered to the picture in his left hand "You are my life, my soul, and my world without you being here I find it rather empty. Rangiku I loved you, I still love you…did you know that I watched you every day after I left. I snuck back into the Seireitei and watched you...I didn't care if I was caught because I knew that I would have been able to see you when they executed me. But when you left it felt as if my whole world ended I couldn't think about anything but you…I miss you my angel. I know that you wouldn't want me to be sad but I miss you."

The lavender haired ex-captain took another drink of his present before setting it down reaching into his captain's haori that he had worn for just this occasion, and pulled out his angel's release. Gin smiled down at the cold metal object in his right hand before placing the cold metal to his chest, right over his heart, he loaded the bullet into the chamber, cocked it and pulled the trigger. He watched the blood start to bloom from the wound and saturate his gi top and haori crimson.

He watched as his life slowly ebbed away, since the gun recoiled and shot the bullet off target, he watched a familiar ginger walk over to him and kneel down beside him with tears in her eyes. "Gin I knew that you would come back but….this is not what I expected," whispered the ghost.  
"Ran-giku d-don't blame your s-self it's m-my fault t-that you took your o-own l-life. I-I love you…gwah i-it hurts. D-did it hurt that much w-when y-you died?" Gin inquired as he gasped for air only to choke on blood that was falling from his mouth and on to the snow.

"No … no it didn't. I didn't even know that I was dead until I saw them bury my body." Rangiku whispered as she brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face. Smiling sadly she watched her lover wither in pain unable to do anything as the ground started to turn red.  
"Rangiku p-please m-make the p-pain go away i-it hurts." Begged the fox like captain. Rangiku watched as the blood pool grow steadily larger before leaning down and capturing his lips with her own. Gin felt her warmth consume him and the pain disappeared completely. Sighing, the ex-captain clenched his bloody left hand before joining his orange haired angel.

Not long after Gin had left with his angel a small white haired captain walked into the graveyard with a bouquet of daffodils and marigolds (A/N: both of these flowers are symbolic to the third and tenth squad). Upon arriving at his lieutenant's grave he saw Gin's body lying upon the ground covered in blood holding a whiskey bottle with a note attached to it that was dancing slightly in the breeze. The captain knelt down next to the body, after realizing that Gin was dead, and examined the note attached to the bottle by a red string.  
**_ Gin,_**  
**_ 'A parting gift for you I hope that it helps with the pain. _**  
**_ I know that she meant the world to you and I wish for you to find happiness once again.'_**  
**_ -Aizen_**  
On the back of the card it read:  
_** 'To who may find him please let him be with the one that he loves.**_  
_** It was not his choice to go…I made him, so please don't begrudge him of his final wish to be with her.'**_  
_** -Sōsuke Aizen -former captain of squad 5-**_  
Tōshirō stared at the note. He could not believe that, he could not forgive it he just couldn't because of Aizen and Gin his lieutenant was dead but….he came back, Gin came back for Rangiku. The small captain felt Gin's presence every day, at first he just brushed it off as lingering spiritual pressure but the one time he didn't since it was the day that she died….  
Then at the funeral he had sensed it again and right as he turned around he saw a streak of pale lavender disappear behind a tree. It was like he was making sure that Rangiku was okay, even of it cost him his life. A few moments later a hell buttery was sent to the head captain who helped set the arrangement for that after noon.  
Later that day all both the captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard, except for the captain and lieutenants of squad eleven (Kenpachi didn't want Yachiru there so he sent Yakima and Ikkaku instead) and twelve, squad arrived at the persimmon tree.  
Once everyone was there the head captain explained what had happened, all in attendance agreed that Gin should be sent back to Aizen until Tōshirō stepped forward and told the others about him noticing Gin's presence after he defected. There were quite mummers throughout the group.  
"Okay, we have thought about this and talked it over; we're not doing this because Aizen asked us we're doing this out of respect for Rangiku and Gin." Lieutenant Kira stated. Tōshirō nodded his head and gave a small smile. They buried the former captain next to his angel. As the short service closed the mourners left silently, all but the captains of squads eight and thirteen who smiled as the said a small incantation that caused the persimmon tree to change from barren to bright pink with flowers and small fruits upon its branches.  
They walked away hand in hand knowing that the dead were finally together again.


End file.
